Nick Fury
Nick Fury is a superhero, published with Marvel Comics. First appearing in Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos #1 (May 1963), he is the director of the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate (S.H.I.E.L.D. for short) and a major supporting character for superheroes like Spider-Man, Captain America and Black Widow. Added in version 2.3 of the mod, Fury's suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player, giving them his abilities and weapons. Backstory Nicholas Joseph Fury's backstory has often changed, depending on the continuity and time period the comic's story is set in. However, his most popular among readers is his original backstory from the 1960s. Nick was the son of pilot Jack Fury, a former World War One pilot who was discharged due to his injuries. Growing up in Hell's Kitchen under his care with his brother Jacob and sister Dawn, he became an expert marksman and boxer. By his teenage years, he joined the army and participated in the Spanish Civil War, during which he survived the bombing on Guernica. During World War Two, Fury became a member of the Howling Commandos, a group of pilots who took on daring missions during the fight against the Axis forces. Near the end of the war, Fury joined the C.I.A., during which was severely injured by a landmine and lost the use of his left eye. To save his life, he was made a test subject of the Infinity Formula, which helped heal his injuries and reduced his aging rate. However, he would need to constantly inject himself to prevent himself from rapidly aging. Following the Korean War and the disbanding of the Howling Commandos, Nick was approached by the US government to become the director of a new agency, S.H.I.E.L.D.. Fury would continue to lead S.H.I.E.L.D. for years to come, during which he saw the rise in superheroes and supervillains. He would come to work with various heroes, including the Fantastic Four, Avengers and X-Men. Though he would be replaced on many occasions, including by his friend and subordinate Maria Hill and former-supervillain Norman Osborn, Fury would often return to duty when his help was necessary. In the Mod Nick Fury's suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. His design is based on that used in both the Ultimate comics and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Whilst wearing Fury's suit, the player will be granted Speed 1 (when sprinting), Strength 2, Acrobatics 2 and immunity to fall damage. He can also equip a pistol (Weapon Equip key) and shoot it (hold right click and Suit Ability 2 Key). Fury is also able to use grenades in combat and is immune to Wither. Crafting To craft Nick Fury's suit, you will need: *19 Black Cloth *4 Brown Cloth *3 Nether Brick Blocks Eyepatch Recipe.png|Eyepatch Recipe Nick Fury Head Recipe.png|Nick Fury's Head Recipe Nick Fury Coat Recipe.png|Nick Fury's Coat Recipe Nick Fury Pants Recipe.png|Nick Fury's Pants Recipe Nick Fury Boots Recipe.png|Nick Fury's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.